


女装大佬

by tasaki14



Category: happy ending - Fandom, 横须贺 橘铁 exile the second
Genre: M/M, exile the second - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasaki14/pseuds/tasaki14





	女装大佬

Tetsuya活到目前为止，后悔的有三件事。  
第一件，应该多晒晒太阳，别让自己的皮肤这么白皙诱人被坏叔叔盯上。  
第二件，应该秉公执法，不该看嫌疑人长得帅就几次三番接受对方的骚扰。  
第三件，是最最最不应该做的一件，导致他损失重大，甚至把下半辈子都搭进去了。  
Tetsuya长着一张白净的脸，别说是在男人堆里，就算是放进女孩子中也少有几个能如他一般又白又细腻的，偏生他又生的俊俏，身材不似别的男人那么魁梧，所以接到任务在全警队审查了一圈后，发现最适合做卧底的就是他。  
因为，这次的任务得男扮女装。  
Tetsuya接到任务后震惊了好一会儿，心说这什么沙雕任务是不是分派错了，他还没来得及去办公室向上级核实顺便拒绝，领导一个电话告诉他此事非他不可，只不过说了一句任务太危险队里女孩子本来就少要保护好，就没给他回旋的余地。tetsuya怔愣着挂了电话忍不住爆了句粗口。  
虽然任务很诡异，但tetsuya是一个有职业操守的人，既然不能拒绝，只好硬着头皮上了。不过当他穿上一条大码的水红色旗袍，在胸前塞了两团硅胶，戴上假发时往镜子里一照，仍觉得自己脑子被驴踢了。  
他的任务其实很简单，配合兼保护另外几个女孩子一起搜集某个盯了很久的黑道嫌疑人的犯罪证据，警队收到消息今晚有动作，会和一个大人物碰面，女孩子很好接近，但是危险也高，稍不注意可能有危险，tetsuya必须确保她们的安全。   
试衣间里，tetsuya被按着涂上了粉嫩的唇彩，他从没涂过这个，下意识的要伸出舌头去舔，又被慌忙制止了，几个女队友围着他看了又看，啧啧惊叹道；“tetsuya化了妆把我们都比下去了。”tetsuya自然是没把她们的话当真，快速的瞥了一眼镜中有些脸红的自己，把显示着十多条未读信息的手机关机，压下心头那么一点点的不安，从试衣间推开门走了出去。  
任务一开始进行的很顺利，嫌疑人没有那么多的戒心，只想不过是普通的几个女孩子，就大喇喇的把枪支和保险箱打开放到了桌上，其中几个女孩相视一眼，tetsuya坐的最远，没有看清保险箱里是什么东西，但也猜到不是好东西，正想坐的近一点看看，包厢的门就被打开了。  
外头的音乐声传了一点进来，一个高大的身影遮住透进来的闪耀灯光，头发梳的一丝不苟，朝坐在正中的嫌疑人点了点头，似乎没有看其他任何人。  
tetsuya的身体在看到他的脸时瞬间绷紧了，放在膝盖上的手指忍不住微微蜷起，一边不着痕迹的把头低得更深，一边在心里狂骂上级，什么任务不好偏偏让他穿女装的时候碰上二阶堂！  
想到手机关机前信箱里躺着的那十几条未读来信，tetsuya心虚的抬起眼悄悄往那边看了看，对方似乎并没有察觉到他，表情淡淡的听着嫌疑人说什么。tetsuya没来由的松了一口气，刚要收回眼却正好看到打开的保险箱里放的全是稀罕的枪支，才放下的心立即又悬了起来，这个嫌疑人之前就以走私枪支的罪名逮捕过，可惜他机警的很，几次都没找到确切的证据，只能放他走，这次他居然把货带在身边了，tetsuya当机立断起身尽量不引人注意的溜出了门。  
回到更衣室掏出自己的手机开机，信箱里还躺着一排未读讯息，他先发了个暗号请求支援，收到回复后放下了心，正打算再次把手机关机屏幕上却亮起了一串陌生号码，tetsuya心头一跳，鬼使神差的接了起来。  
“喂？”tetsuya小心翼翼的问，对面似乎有点吵，隐隐飘来一些音乐声，等话筒里变得静悄悄的时候对面才有了回音道：“你在哪？”一听这个声音，tetsuya吓得手机差点脱了手，下意识的压低了声音说：“在家。”他心虚的不行，但自我感觉非常良好的认为不过在里面待了十多分钟，又是这幅样子，不可能被他认出来的，似乎是怕对方不信，tetsuya又加了一句：“你还要说什么，我累了，要休息了。”对面一阵静默，就在tetsuya以为已经挂断了的时候才传来一声“晚安。”  
心里突然开始忐忑起来，好像为自己的撒谎而弥补一般，他也惴惴不安的回了一句“晚安。”挂了电话才想起来，虽然不知道他和嫌疑人有什么联系，但若是后援到了，很可能也会把他当作同伙，焦急瞬间席卷全身，担心那边的问题也没来得及思考刚才这通电话的不对劲，猛地拉开门就愣住了。  
门边靠着身材修长的男人，一双黑瞳幽幽的看着他，嘴角垂了一丝笑，似乎在欣赏自动撞进牢笼的猎物，一派气定神闲。  
与二阶堂的悠然不同，tetsuya觉得全身的血液都被瞬间冰冻住，眼前站立的似乎不是人，而是一座冒着寒气的冰山，挡在面前不让他过还隐隐有压倒他的趋势。三十六计走为上，tetsuya立即越过他想跑，被二阶堂铁一样的臂膀揽住腰拖回了更衣室，关门、落锁，二阶堂手脚利落，丝毫不打算让tetsuya就这么溜走。  
Tetsuya趁他关门的时候蹦的远远的，靠着角落的化妆镜，一副生人勿近的模样，可奈何房间就那么大，二阶堂迈动长腿朝他走过去，脸上还挂着玩味的笑，一双眼睛如X光一样把他从头扫到脚，tetsuya战战兢兢的看着他，眼见着离自己越来越近，终于忍不住出声叫道：“站住！”  
没想着自己的话能起作用，但二阶堂居然在离他三步的地方站住了，一只手抚着下巴，津津有味的欣赏眼前这个尤物。  
Tetsuya身形瘦削，这一身女人味十足的旗袍穿他身上不仅毫无违和感，衬的他皮肤更为白皙，一双莹白如玉的腿在旗袍开叉处若隐若现，因为是欢乐场的衣服，开衩尤为高，露出线条优美的大腿，那儿的皮肤较tetsuya的脸更为白嫩上几分。旗袍收住了他窄瘦的腰，似三月的扶柳柔韧的弯曲着，仿佛能折到一个不可思议的地步，视线再往上划，他胸前的两个小山包让二阶堂有些好笑，却生出了想上前一掌握住的感觉。许是察觉到了二阶堂打量的视线，tetsuya抬起手臂遮住胸前，却浑然不觉自己的动作像此地无影三百两。二阶堂把视线继续向上转移，滑过敞露的领口，在他精致的锁骨上留恋几许，暗自磨了磨牙，才对上了tetsuya早已羞愤发红的双眼。  
二阶堂最喜欢的就是他的眼神，一副固执又高傲的样子，眼睛里透露的是恶狠狠的光，偏偏又带了一点潋滟，泛着水光柔弱了几分，二阶堂的视线久久的缠在脸上，tetsuya终于紧张的忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔发干的嘴唇，粉嫩的舌尖在殷红的唇上轻轻沾了一下，二阶堂眸色忽深，再也难以抑制自己上前把tetsuya压进怀中，低头吻上了那抹殷红的唇色。  
Tetsuya没料到他突然有动作，想开口叫他站住却正好让二阶堂不费吹灰之力溜了进去，舌头抵着他的上牙床一阵阵撩拨，酥痒无比，tetsuya伸出手推在他肩上，似乎想要把他推远一点，可二阶堂熟练地勾动他的舌尖，轻轻咬了一口，tetsuya手上的力气立即软了下来，反倒像是撒娇一样的小拳拳捶胸口。  
二阶堂吻得他大脑缺氧，身子渐渐软下来几乎站立不住，才稍稍松了口在他脸上啄了一下，tetsuya的唇彩被二阶堂弄糊了，印在嫩白细腻的脸上，眼眶里像突然注入了一潭水，波光粼粼的闪着亮光。  
Tetsuya胸前忽的一凉，原来是二阶堂粗暴的扯开了旗袍的盘扣，胸前的软垫没了束缚立即掉了出来，露出隐藏在后面的两粒朱玉，二阶堂抱起tetsuya的身体放在桌上，压进tetsuya双腿间。Tetsuya一紧张倏地夹紧了双腿，随后意识到不对，又立即打开，二阶堂趁机往前贴的更紧，他才惊觉这也不对。还想把二阶堂往后推，二阶堂却没给他喘息的机会，稍稍低下头衔住了他左胸前的一粒，半是舔舐半是啃咬，直到它红肿起来才放过。  
二阶堂见tetsuya眼神有些凝滞，凑到他耳边呵了口热气，惹得他脖颈一缩，二阶堂低笑着说：“怎么，故意穿成这幅样子勾引我？”  
Tetsuya恍然回了神，眼睛里立即爬上了羞愤，倔强又不安的瞪着他，“谁，谁勾引你，不要脸！”  
二阶堂被他这幅样子逗笑，上前啃住他圆润的耳垂，又惹的他一阵颤抖，另一边，二阶堂温热宽厚的手掌从旗袍的开衩处钻了进去，沿着tetsuya的大腿根摩挲，tetsuya猛地睁大了眼，慌张的去推他：“你要干嘛？”二阶堂和他额头抵着额头，眼神坚定，呼吸平稳的回道：“干。”  
说完就撕开了tetsuya半挂在身上的旗袍，露出穿着白色内裤的下身，tetsuya这才意识到二阶堂的意思，慌不择路的说：“等等，不是问你......”二阶堂哪里会理他的解释，手掌覆盖上tetsuya的下身，隔着内裤摸索到湿热的前端，眼睛里盛满了揶揄，“不想要？那你怎么湿了。”说着手上用了力。“唔......”tetsuya的脸腾的升红，又羞又恼的抬起了膝盖想踹开二阶堂，二阶堂早就察觉到了他的意图，索性握着他抬起的膝盖搭到自己的肩上，“呲啦”一声撕裂了tetsuya的内裤，性器彻底暴露在空气中，tetsuya倏地红了眼，“你放开我！”  
二阶堂瞧着他真的恼了，果然听话的放开了他，tetsuya又是一怔，似乎没想到他这么听话，谁曾想二阶堂立即扯住了他的手拉向自己的下身，隔着裤子也能感受到那一处高昂兴奋的坚硬，二阶堂另一只手拉开裤链，扯出壮硕不已的分身，握着tetsuya的手覆了上去，tetsuya被烫到一般想缩回手，二阶堂却不容他退缩分毫。  
“我不碰你，”二阶堂在tetsuya唇边一个呼吸的距离说着话，tetsuya没来由的心里一空，又听他说：“你帮帮我，好不好？”tetsuya恍惚着，二阶堂抚着他的手牢牢的握住了自己，tetsuya忽然叫起来：“放手！你放开我！混蛋！放开我——唔......”  
二阶堂“嘘”了一声，似乎在哄小孩子一般，低头再次覆上那片吵闹不休的红唇，一只手握着他的缓缓撸动起来，另一只手的手指毫不客气的在他下面粉嫩紧闭的穴口揉按，tetsuya紧绷的身体在强烈攻势中败下阵来，穴口慢慢打开，二阶堂伸了一根指节分明的手指进去，tetsuya猛地一阵紧缩，嘴里“唔唔”反抗着，二阶堂暂时离开了他的唇，tetsuya红着眼正要说话，身体里突然又多了一根手指，厉声的叫喊瞬间哑了下去，只能张着红肿不堪的唇呜咽出声，“唔.....啊......不要......别这样......”  
“别哪样？这样？”指节坚定的送到了底部，tetsuya呜咽一声下意识的夹紧，身体柔软不已，手上还跟随着二阶堂的节奏，听到他的呻吟声，tetsuya觉得手里的物什仿佛又涨大了一些，二阶堂透过镜面，看到搭在自己肩头上那只洁白无瑕的腿上穿着一只银灰色的高跟鞋，被扯的一晃一晃的，二阶堂仿佛受到了极其强烈的视觉刺激，放在tetsuya体内的手指开始抽送起来，慢慢带出淫糜的汁液，随着二阶堂的节奏，tetsuya觉得身体里一开始那点不适逐渐变得有些酥痒，握住二阶堂的手也不知不觉的跟着身体里进出的手指节奏律动，二阶堂的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。  
Tetsuya半闭起眼，脑子里一片空白，隐隐觉得这一切好像不受控制的往奇怪的方向发展，一面又觉得身体里一阵又一阵的空虚袭来，想要被什么整个人填满，才不会任由自己胡思乱想。  
弄了一阵，二阶堂还没有要射出来的意思，tetsuya身体里的手指已经加到了三根，抽送的动作也越来越快，下身传来一阵阵水声，tetsuya半闭着眼向后仰起头，“呜......慢，慢点.....哈.......”  
镜子里衣冠楚楚的二阶堂危险的眯了眯眼，徒然放缓了手中的动作，朝tetsuya肠壁里那处柔软的凸起狠狠按了一下，tetsuya“啊”了一声，手中也下意识用了力，下身一痛，二阶堂皱起眉来，把手指从tetsuya身体里退了出来。  
突然一阵空虚袭来，tetsuya不明所以的睁开眼，看到二阶堂手指开开合合，上面还沾着透明的汁液，意识到那是什么后，tetsuya的脸红的仿佛烧起来一样，下一秒，他的眼睛睁大，看着二阶堂伸出舌尖在指头上舔了舔，笑眯眯的对他说：“味道不错。”tetsuya羞的无地自容，有气无力的骂道：“变态！你这是袭警！我告你强奸！”他的话音似是绕了百转千回，糯糯酥哑的传了出来，反倒像有意勾引一样。  
二阶堂又眯起了眼，握住自己的肿胀不已的分身，抵到tetsuya的穴口，tetsuya没想到他一言不合就凑了上来，更加慌张的想往后退，却只能抵到光滑冰冷的镜面，他听到二阶堂低沉的嗓音道：“你不想要么？”没来由的，听了这话，tetsuya身体里涌上了一股巨大的渴望，似乎真的想要试试那是什么滋味，嘴上还是支吾着道：“不.......”二阶堂探进了前端，听到他的话，挑了挑眉作势要抽出来，“哦？不要么.....”谁知刚抽出一点，tetsuya的身体就先意识而行立即夹紧了，腰还追逐着他的坚挺一般向上挺了挺，生怕他真的退出去一样。  
二阶堂低低笑了起来，“不想要的话就别夹那么紧啊......”说着握住了tetsuya的瘦腰，身子一沉彻底贯穿了他。  
“啊——”突如其来的疼痛让tetsuya皱起了眉，手指紧紧掐住二阶堂的手臂，额头上沾满了晶莹的汗珠，二阶堂抚着他的额头，在上面轻轻印上一吻，这吻似乎带了魔力，让tetsuya微微放松下来，柔软的肠壁包裹住巨大的柱体，灼热的异物在身体内搅动的感觉，激烈的刺激着全身的每一个细胞，tetsuya不知不觉勾上了二阶堂的脖颈，腰肢随着他的节奏摇晃。  
“嗯......嗯.....”先前的抗拒早已抛到九霄云外。  
二阶堂开始飞蛾扑火一般，加快了他与tetsuya的契合，从第一面起他就疯狂而坚定的想要他，之前不过是守着那么一点君子的礼仪循序渐进，没想到伪装许久的绅士外表被tetsuya一袭女装轻易撕的一点不剩。  
他并非不知道tetsuya的心思，聪颖如他早知道该如何打开tetsuya的心扉，如果一寸一寸蚕食敌人的堡垒，如何把他占为己有彻底打上自己的印记，本该是谦谦君子不吓着这个高傲的猎物，却在看到他的一瞬间就控制不住想侵占他的意识。  
罢了罢了，恨他也好讨厌他也好，大不了以后加倍的对他好，好的他离不开自己，更何况，他明白tetsuya是喜欢他的。  
今日不过是有那么点突然而已，谁让他勾引自己呢。  
这样想着，二阶堂抱起他浑圆的臀使他更贴近自己，简单的撞击动作一下有一下持续着，轻而易举要了人的命。  
Tetsuya迷蒙着眼仍由他抱着自己，每一次都插入到最深处，一点余地都不给他留，恍惚中听到二阶堂凑在耳边，嘶哑的声音穿透耳膜飘进来，“是不是故意穿成这样勾引我，嗯？”  
“不.....不是.....”  
二阶堂猛地一击，tetsuya抑制不住颤抖出声。  
“呜.....不....不要.....啊！”  
“是不是勾引我？”二阶堂十分有耐心的继续追问。  
Tetsuya紧紧咬住嘴唇摇头，二阶堂又是狠狠一撞。  
“嗯啊！不.......啊.......”  
强忍的呻吟根本无法抑制。  
“还说不是？”  
“呜......不要呜......嗯.......”  
“还不承认？”  
一下接一下，身体的力度仿佛透过了皮肉，直击tetsuya的灵魂深处。  
Tetsuya被这样简单的动作主宰着生命，几乎要被燃烧殆尽了，二阶堂仍不依不饶，却改变了战略。  
慢条斯理的抽了出来，tetsuya睁开盈满泪水的眼睛，楚楚可怜的瞧着他，“是不是勾引我？”二阶堂有意折磨他，在入口不轻不重的蹭着，tetsuya摆动腰肢，想要把它吞下去，却总是追不上。  
“是不是？”  
Tetsuya眼泪都下来了，二阶堂还是不为所动，似乎tetsuya不给他满意的答复就绝不满足他。  
“嗯？”在这样的诱惑与逼迫下，tetsuya终于小声的动了动唇，溢出了一个“是......”  
“大点声，说清楚。”二阶堂似乎奖励他的开口再次没入了前端。  
“我.....勾.....勾引.....你.....”一句话说的断断续续，可见tetsuya羞到了极点。果然，说出这句话后二阶堂立即在他唇上亲了一记，“乖。”结实的下腹往前挺了挺，把tetsuya喂的饱饱的。

 

后来，二阶堂突然有了一个癖好，收集各式各样的旗袍，乐此不疲的挂满了自家的衣柜，即便如此，每次细皮嫩肉的小警察穿得好好的一上床还是被撕的一块完整也不剩。


End file.
